Love you more
by SavannahLochhart2ndaccnt
Summary: Gwen and Peter haven't been talking ever since Captain Stacy dies but now that things have changed peter realizes his mistakes and wants his girlfriend back. When it finally happens teenage girl drama comes between them.
1. Chapter 1

I love you more.

You know that period of time where, you feel like your living on hell? Well I've been living that life ever since me and Peter broke up. We'll pass each other in the hallway and not even speak to each other. He'll nod and ill nod but there is no emotion, and it's because of a stupid promise. My fathers dying wish was that Peter would break up with me "to keep me safe" but I feel so vulnerable it's not even funny. I hate the fact that Peter doesn't care, he never really showed when he did but it still hurts. I know now that he has to speak to me it's science class and Mr. Lotus always pairs us together. I'm sitting in class Peter behind me and I can feel his eyes in the back of my head. Once my teacher says Peter and Gwen I sigh in relief. I turn around and we sit beside each other. We get a booklet that's 5 pages long that we have to complete by Friday. Again he doesn't say anything so I'm gonna have to keep up the conversation.

"Do you need a pencil." I ask him in annoyance.

"What?" He looks at me confused.

"Pencil? Do you need one."

"Y-yeah I do." He takes the pencil from my hand our fingertips touching. He pulls his hand away quickly. We start writing down the questions I do one them him we pass the booklet along but I'm getting tired of the silence so I speak.

"You can at least talk to me you know." I don't look in his eyes but he's looking at me.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Finally, I get something out of him.

"How's your aunt?"

"She's fine. She asks about you a lot. How're your brothers."

"There fine Phillip is in to skate boarding."

"Yeah when we went for the first time he was a natural. Way better then I was when I first started."

"You went skateboarding with my brother?" He coughed loudly.

"N-no."

"You're a horrible liar! You just said you took my brother skateboarding." I said.

"Well yeah, he asked me if I could teach him. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad but doesn't that go over your stupid promise about not being able to see me."

"Technically I wasn't seeing you." The bell rang, and we sat there for a few seconds.

"Do you want me to walk you to lunch."

"Yeah sure." He walked to lunch silently. Flash saw Peter and escorted him over to the lunch table. I walked over to my friends when Peter called from behind me.

"Hey Gwen!" He yelled.

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to you later." He winked at me and continued his conversation with Flash.

"..but he's still cute." I heard my friend Mary say.

"Who's still cute?" I joined the conversation.

"Peter Parker. That nerdy cute guy in your class." All my friends were silent because they knew about me and Peter. Mary went away for 3 months so she didn't get the ex boyfriend conversation.

"What?" She said to all my friends looking at them confused.

"Gwen and Peter used to date." Clarisse said.

"Oh my god Gwen I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, me and Peter are just friends he's all yours okay." That was the biggest lie I'd ever told in my life. I wanted Peter all to myself but that was never going to happen. It was a fantasy in my head that was never going to come true. Because Peter didn't want to be with me.


	2. Chapter 2

My week with Gwen was been amazing. Ever since we talked that Monday in science class it's become a routine for us. We were walking to the lunch area again, and I kept making her laugh with stories of my embarrassing childhood. Flash walked over, to me like he always does at this time.

"Parker you coming to eat?" He calls from The table.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay with Gwen." I follow her to her table, and it's a bunch of girls with high ponytails. Gwen's the only one with her hair down, and I love it. She's so gorgeous, these girls were cute but none of them could compare to Gwen. We sit down and all of the girls are in aw when I sit next to Gwen. I finally speak up.

"Hi I'm Peter."

"Hi Peter ." They all squeal. After the awkward silence Miranda breaks it.

"Gwen why were you late for school."

"I spent the night at my grandmas that's why I look completely awful today."

"You look beautiful." I tell her, and she looks at me with warm eyes.

"Thank you." I touch her hand. And she shivers a little but relaxes afterwards. Her friend Mary coughs loudly and Gwen moves her hand away. They Talk about hair and nails for a while, and lunch is over. After school I found Gwen walking home by herself and I decided to join her. I was about to walk up to her when a boy named Richard beat me to it. I could hear them talking,

"So, Gwen where do you want to go?"

"Your choice." She smiled. That stupid fucking smile, he put his arm around her waist to close to her butt. I could tell she felt uncomfortable, because she moved away quickly. Flash came up to me and saw the annoyed look on my face.

"I thought you two were going out?" I shook my head.

"That blows, especially if she's going out with him."

"Why what's with him?"

"I know Richard that dude will fuck her and leave her on the first date. We should follow them." My blood began to boil. I knew Gwen was a virgin, and I don't think she had sex in the period of time we were broken up. She wasn't about to do it with this asshole.

"Fine let's go." Me and flash followed them to a coffee shop. Flash decided to ask Richard what was going on with Gwen. I listened in on the conversation.

"What's up with Stacy?"

"Girls got a great ass, talk about getting it in. I'll probably spike her drink and well you know the rest man."

"Nice man. Well catch you later." He walked back over to me, and my hands were in fists I was ready to punch the guy in the face.

"Whoa there Petey boy you can't just knock him out like that. Wait until he makes a move that stuff he spikes with doesn't last long, it's enough to get it going but she'll snap out of it."

"Flash that's fucking rape, I'm not just gonna let that happen." I said quiet enough so No one heard except Flash.

"Technically it's not, stuff where's off it's there decision afterwards and usually they just go along with it."

"I'm not letting her drink that stuff."

"Too late man." Gwen took a sip of the cup and Richard winked at Flash. They finished there drinks and all I wanted to do was punch him when he walked out with her with a smug smile. We followed them outside the coffee shop and he brought her into his car. He parked in an alley and I couldn't hear anything but her face looked confused. And then I saw them kissing, no passion just kissing he brought her on top of his lap and put his hands in her shirt. I guess the drug wore off because Gwen pulled his hands off and stopped kissing her but he wouldn't let her go. Gwen wast trying to pull him off but he was too strong. Now it was my time I wasn't letting this happen. I opened the car door and pulled him off of Gwen punching him in the face. Gwen was crying in my arms, and he was on the floor holding his nose. Flash gestured for me to go and I didn't say anything after that, I just brought her back to her apartment. No one was home, and she brought me to her room. She was still crying.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I went on a date with him! Thank you so much Peter!" I put my arms around her trying to calm her down.

"It's okay." She looked up at me and her lips were on mine. She was on top of me straddling my waist, she was leaving kisses down my neck. I wanted to do this just as much as she did but I couldn't, not like this. This would be taking advantage of her and I didn't want to do that.

"Gwen wait!" My shirt was off and so was her's.

"What?" She kissed my lips again.

"No we can't do this."

"Why? Don't you want too?"

"Of coarse I want too. But not like this."

"Thank-you." I kissed her cheek.

"You don't have any thing to thank me for." My forehead was against hers. I kissed her lips lightly, and looked for my shirt when she grabbed my arm.

"Wait just lay here with me for a while." I lay back down on her bed and she was facing me. I drew circles on her cheek and chest and she did the same to me. We soon fell asleep my arms around her. This is what I've wanted, her back in my arms. Even though I could hear the captains words in my head I didn't leave her. I loved her to much to leave her the captains words meant so much to me before but now they just meant that I was leaving the girl I love. I love her more than anyone will ever know promise or not I'm going to be with Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

I love you more. 3

I woke up in Peter's arms, I was so happy he came when I needed him. I felt so safe with him, it felt like before but better. He was so cute when he was sleeping he'd turn a little but would always keep me in his arms. I poked him in the cheek to wake him up, his eyes were still closed but he smiled when I poked my hfingers under his neck.

"What time is it?" Was all he said.

"8:30." I said casually still trailing my fingers along his jaw line.

"Shit!" He practically jumped out of bed. "I'm sorry, I have to go Aunt May said we were having dinner and eating cookie dough. I have to go."

"That's so cute, just call her and say you fell asleep. But get going I'll call you later." He went towards my window about to fly out. "You know you can use the front door."

"And how much fun would that be?" He gave me rushed peck on the cheek and flew out the window.

I looked at my phone and Mary called me. I texted asking what she wanted.

Can I come over? need 2 talk urgent!-Mary

You're aloud to leave the house? It's almost 11.-Gwen

Parents not home can I come?-Mar

Sure.-Gwen

She came at 11:02 and it looked like shed almost run over. She stormed in, and sat down at the kitchen table. I put a glass of water in front of her and she gulped it down.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you and Peter dating?" She said bluntly.

"No." Which wasn't a complete lie. Me and Peter weren't dating but there was something there. I felt bad because I told her to go for him, basically saying that I had no interest in him. But I do, and telling her now after I told her to date him would make me look like the worst friend in the world. But it was just me, Peter showed no signs of wanting us to get back together. Nothing, so I lied and told her I felt nothing.

"Please don't lie to me. I see the way you guys are together, just tell me."

"There isn't anything going on between me and Peter."

"Okay, so you won't mind if I ask him out?" Yes I mind!

"No, he's all yours."

I invited her to spend the night, and she slept in my bed and I lay on the couch. I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was Peter, I didn't want her to be with him, but I couldn't tell her no If Peter never wanted to be with me. I couldn't date Him if I'd just told her to go after him. The next day me Mary and Miranda went to the coffee shop together. They sat at a booth while I ordered. I was waiting for the coffee when Peter come up to me. He smiled at me and then walked behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" He said and I could feel the smile on his face.

"Santa Claus." I giggled.

"Clooseeee." He moved his hands off of my eyes and jumped I front of me.

"It's Peter silly." He said with a cheeky smile.

"What're you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"I've been here for an hour Flash said something about needing caffeine for his night."

"Classic Flash." I joked.

"So how was cookie dough with Aunt May?"

"Well when I explained to her why I was late we spent the rest of the night talking about how much-" Before he could finish I heard the sound of Flash calling his name.

"Parker!" We both turned around and Flash was there wide eyed and jumpy. "Sorry to interrupt... Uhh you ready to go man?"

"Yeah yeah um bye Gwen I'll see you Monday okay?"

"Okay bye" He kissed my cheek again and walked out with Flash. When I went to sit down in the booth, Mary stood up and walked away. I looked at Miranda confused.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Peter." Was all she said.

"That didn't mean anything we're just friends."

"You and Peter May thing there is nothing going on between you two. But everybody else knows there is. She said something about how you told her to go for him and now your all over him."

"It was just a joke, me and Peter-"

"Are just friends I know, and I believe that but you know Mary she takes it to serious it'll pass."

We drank our coffee in silence, I turned off my phone not to answer any messages. At school the next day everything has going so slow me and Peter finished our booklet so we didn't have to sit beside each other. After school I was walking when I remembered the bake sale. Me Miranda Mary and Wendy were planning a bake sale for midtown science cheerleading team. Miranda was head cheerleader and wanted me to bake, something about me being the only one capable of baking that many cupcakes. I wanted to see Peter so badly but at the same time I was looking forward to not seeing him at all.


End file.
